


An Unusual Fate

by ShadowDraken21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDraken21/pseuds/ShadowDraken21
Summary: The night Voldemort attack the Potter's changed the both the Family and the Wizarding World forever. With everyone believing that Harry James Potter died that Halloween Night, it stuns everyone when in 5th year, Remus Lupin returns to England to work at Hogwarts. Bringing with him, his 14 year old Dark Creature son, who looks just like the elder Potter's, with a lighting bolt scar over his silver right eye.





	An Unusual Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter only the OC's I decided to add to the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please leave a comment on if you liked this chapter!
> 
> On another note, I'm still working on Intended souls but it's taking longer than I expected to get it the way I would like it to be.

** Chapter 1: **

** Horrible News **

 

Luke Lupin stared deep into his father's amber coloured eyes. The two had been having a staring contest for close to 3 hours, all because of bombshell news Remus had just dropped onto his 14 year old son, after he got back from his hunt. Noticing that it was Remus' werewolf side keeping him in the contest, when his eyes flickered gold, Luke flashed his heterochromia eyes a blood red to startle his dad into submission. After all, a werewolf didn't stand a change against a creature of his standing. He chuckled a little in humour as his little trick did the job. His father baring his throat in submission at the flash of red.

After his dad faced him again, after hearing his chuckle, he let rip his rant. "How could you be so stupid?" He burst out, really angry with his father for this stunt. "We have spent the years I have lived with you, dad, staying away from that... that corrupt country! From the people who want to control us. Including that screwed up 'Family', that manipulative old goat of a headmaster, and yet, now of all times, you want us to go back?! So you can work as a teacher, with me attending as a student?"

He just could not understand why his father wanted to go. What the reasoning for doing this was. He already knew more than all the students and teachers put together at that school. He did have the knowledge of the thousand year old vampire in his head, after that Halloween night. Another reason was he didn't want to be anywhere near that damned Potter Family. Who both worked there and had their 3 other kids attending there also. Remus had promised him he would never have to see them again. Not after what happened on his 6th birthday.

_Flash Back:_

_Remus smiled down at the excited look on his sons face. Never before in his life did he think he would have the chance at being a father. Much less as one for a child like Luke. After the fated attack on his former family, one of his eyes had changed to a silver colour. The other staying the Killing Curse green he was born with. Remus had saved his life that night, for it was the same night that Luke became what he was today. A Vampire. His former parents wanted to kill their son. Claiming it was to protect him, to end his suffering. Remus knew the truth though. They just couldn't handle the guilt and didn't want the prejudice they would get from the rest of their society if the news got out. So he took Luke and adopted him as his own._

_They had decided to go to magical America today to get him a familiar and new broom for his birthday. Luke had wanted a snake ever since he discovered his ability to talk to them, and would love a new broom, so he could play with his godfather more often. Whilst heading to the pet shop a few blocks away from the pub they had gotten lunch at, they bumped into the last people they had wanted to see. The Potter Family, only it was bigger than they expected, and the reaction they gave caused pain to them. More than they would ever admit to. For with the elder Potters, was a pair of twins aged 5, who they later found out to be called Jack and Izzy. Lily was also looking to be at least 7 months pregnant as well._

_Luke could only stare in pain, with betrayal alight in his normally sparkling eyes, that had dulled quickly to look lifeless. The betrayal was because of the fact his parents had replaced him with better children in his mind. Two they could love and would grow to be normal, respected people. As well as with another child on way they could also be proud of too. After all, he was just a disappointment and a monster in their eyes. They could never love him._

_His father had a look of rage in his eyes, though his face stayed blank as his son felt those emotions swirling within him. The werewolf buried deep in his mind growling deeply at seeing the traitors of the pack again. It only growled deeper as Lily gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Her green eyes glassy with tears she refused to let fall, as she kept her gaze from staring at the child standing next to the man she once called a friend. Her husband, James, had a different reaction. While the twins were ahead of them, not noticing the tension between the three adults, he pretended not to know the people in front of them. Deciding instead to pull on Lily's arm, and walking away after he apologised to the father-son duo. After the Family vanished from site, Remus pulled his son close to him. Allowing the child to shed the tears that had built up in his eyes. Allowing the child to let out the pain he felt at seeing his parents and siblings ignoring him. His face morphing into one of sadness and rage at the fact his son's birthday had just been ruined by that stupid couple._

_The small group went to the pet shop still, after finding a public toilet to clean up Luke's face. In the shop they found a very beautiful, magical sister breed, to the Red-Headed Krait snakes. Luke bonded well to a female in store who Luke decided to call Sage, as she didn't have a name. After purchasing her and all the supplies needed to keep her healthy and comfortable, the duo went home, forgetting about the new broom. Wanting to just got home and forget about the encounter they had just had. Before they left however, Remus looked down at his son and promised that he would never let the damned Potter's near him again if he could._

_After getting home, Luke vanished for a week to hunt. He came back with his heart colder and harder towards those he didn't know or count as friends. All his thoughts about having his old parents maybe loving him again and taking him back, had vanished like dust in the wind, and as he watched the sunset on his 6th birthday, he vowed never to let them in again._

_End Flash_ _Back._

"You made me a promise the first time we saw them when I was six, that I would never see them again if you could help it. Yet NOW you're telling me I have to be civil with them in the same castle as them for a year?! Father, I know everything they want to teach me, I also have my own duties to attend to here. Or have you forgotten my duties on the council?" The fury in his son's eyes, was enough to have Remus flinch violently. His son was his most precious treasure and he hated hurting him, but Albus refused to let him work there if Luke refused attending.He knew they had to go, both of them. The duo of father and son could not run forever from their past. It has come knocking finally and they can't ignore it now. Besides, they would only be there a year. Remembering a certain 'Dog-father' as Luke called him, living in England he brought the information to the attention of his son.

"Luke, I do remember my promise to you, but we can't run forever from our pasts. I hate this as much as you do, but remember who is currently living in England while he sorts out his family's accounts? With us living in England for a year, you will get to see him more and send more time with him than you have these past 2 years." He watched as his son thought about what he said. Hoping it would work and also calm his son down. Reluctantly, Luke agreed with his father, if only because of Sirius being there too. Deciding to stump his father for this bombshell, he reached past his father and plucked a Blood-Pop from behind him. He then discreetly took a few pics of the shocked look on his face to sent to Sirius with his next letter. Laughing loudly, he walked into the shadows and disappeared from the room.

The next week was spent in chaos. The two gentlemen had come to an agreement with Albus. The two would arrive early the day before school starts and Luke would not go on the train, while also having his own separate room in his house once sorted. In return, Luke would be sorted with the new first years and attend all the classes he chose on time and not feast on any of the animals or students in the castle. He was also not allowed to scare them too much with his fangs. So the week was spent packing and getting their home sold quickly off. Luke was also planning revenge on the day they were leaving on his father for this move. One that would have Remus in a frenzy. It was because of the move that Luke was also late sending Sirius an update letter for that week.

Packing had been an annoyance for the duo. They had done it enough times to be good at it, but it didn't lessen their hatred for it. Remus ended up packing 2 cases, one for his clothes and wash things, the other for his potions and ingredients. Luke had also packed 2. His first one had two compartments inside. One was for his clothes and wash things, the other was for the toys and tank setup for his familiar, Sage. The second trunk also had two compartments, as it was more a portable freezer. In it was his blood bags in one compartment, the frozen mice and rats for Sage in the other. A 5th trunk was also packed between them for their weapons. The method chosen between both groups was to floo from their old home to the headmaster's office. They had a 20 minute window from 7 o'clock sharp to get all their things and themselves though.

Luke pondered on what life would be like at Hogwarts. He knew he was going into 5th year and that his siblings, Jack, Izzy and Jamie would also be there. He hoped they would leave him alone. It should be easy as the twins are in 4th year and Jamie in 3rd. Unless they ended up in the same house, which he thought highly unlikely. The day before leaving Luke had left to go buy a mundane alarm clock. Casting a spell to make the noise twice as loud and change the sound to something random, he set the time to go off at 4:30am sharp. Hiding it in the shadows above his father's bed. Luke vanished to hunt one last time before the morning, as he didn't sleep as often as his father.

Remus was sleeping peacefully before the alarm went off. Due to the volume and the fact Luke had changed the noise to that of a air raid alarm by random choice, he leapt out of bed intending to take out whoever had started the noise. Only to find his son laughing, whilst still being apart of the shadows in the corner of his room. The alarm having ended a few seconds after he left the bed. Though feeling slightly annoyed at his son for the prank, he couldn't help but smile at the carefree look on Luke's face as he laughed. After being told they where leaving for Hogwarts, he had become more withdrawn from him and his friends. So he was glad his son was okay, if only by a little bit. When he looked at his watch though and saw the time. He really wanted to strangle his son as he was too awake now to go back to sleep. So while he set about making breakfast for himself and warming up a cup of blood for Luke, he absently though of ways to get him back for the trick.

The time they had left was spent checking they had everything and was at the fireplace at five to seven. They both shared a look as they sat waiting. They both knew there was a chance that at least the elder Potter's would be there to greet them and that they would call Luke by his old name. So with a silent agreement, it was decided that Remus would go though first to receive the luggage before Luke came though. As they both looked over to check the time, both men couldn't help but think about what greeting their pasts would do to them.


End file.
